1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pointer control method and a pointer control device, and in particular, to a pointer control method and a pointer control device applicable to a computer system with a keyboard.
2. Related Art
Input devices of a conventional computer system include a keyboard, a mouse, a trackball, a joystick or a touchpad, and the combination of a keyboard and a mouse or the combination of a keyboard and a touchpad is most popular among users.
When input is implemented through the combination of a keyboard and a mouse or the combination of a keyboard and a touchpad, a consumer must place fingers on the keyboard for typing, and must place one hand on the mouse or touchpad for moving the pointer, resulting in discontinuous operations of typing and moving the pointer.
When input is implemented through full touch operations, typing speed is limited by design of input software and the processing speed of hardware, and the uncomfortable typing experience is adverse to large amounts of typing over a long time. Some suppliers provide external keyboards for specific products, so consumers can use the external keyboards for large amounts of typing over a long time. However, if a user wants to move a cursor during typing, the user must still remove their fingers from the keyboard, resulting in discontinuous operations of typing, and moving the pointer.
Therefore, the operations of typing and moving the pointer are discontinuous on the conventional computer system.